Prior to this invention there was a need to provide a practical means and structure for decorative tile inlaid in coping surrounding swimming pools. However, existing coping and procedures for installation were either too expensive or produced undesirable results.
Accordingly, the special shape and molding of the coping and insertion of tile therein overcoming these prior problems is a primary object of this invention.